Mirror Image
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: Mae's life has always been a little different. After she falls for the mysterious and dangerous vampire, Nikolas, her life gets that much more different. SM based YAY!
1. prologue

Disclaimer; I own none of the characters in this story but Mae. The others are the product of Ms. Atwater-Rhodes's mind

Prologue

It was an hour still, until the Killing Hour and Nikolas Ravena stood against the black and while wall of his house. The music blared as the humans and vampires danced, but for Nikolas the party had ended and hour ago. As he stood against the wall a darker skinned girl with brown hair appeared beside him.

"What's the matter?" She asked, trying to take his black hair out of its short ponytail.

"Nothing, go away Marguerite" he said slapping her hand away.

"Com'on" she trying again reaching for his hair.

"I said go away" hurt Marguerite retreated to the other side of the room. From there Nikolas could see his and his brother's marks under Marguerite's sheer sleeves like a a candle flame in the dark.

"You didn't have to treat her like that" came voice from behind. Nikolas turned to face it. Christopher stood a little more than an arm's length away from him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nikolas smiling, He's come back to me I knew he would, thought Nikolas.

"Not quite brother" said Christopher. It was getting dangerously close to the killing hour now. Christopher's eyes swept the room. "There's a new group of hunters in town. They are after our blood"

"What did we do now?" Nikolas asked as he mentally listed everything that could have gotten him in to trouble with hunters. He didn't have to list very far.

"Sarah" Sarah had been a human Christopher fell in love with at school. To make things worse she was a Daughter of Vida, so a vampire hunter too. Christopher sure knew how to pick them. The meets between Sarah and himself had never gone as smooth as Christopher had wanted but what could you aspect when there was someone in the room that wanted you dead, have tea? Not to mention the whole Vida wanted Nikolas dead. He had killed an ancestor of Sarah's. It was during one of their run-ins that all three had fought and Sarah had been changed into a vampire herself. Sarah's family wasn't to thrilled to learn what had happened.

"I figured they'd be after us at some point" said Nikolas casually. "Sit down" He gestured to the white chair next to him

"No thanks" Christopher glanced at the black clock on the wall. It was ten minutes to midnight. "I have to go, Sarah's back" and with that he vanished. _Have fun with that bro,_ thought Nicolas sarcastically. Head-over-heels was the only phrase Nikolas could come up with to describe his brother. Christopher had forgiven Sarah for things he would not have. Sarah had almost killed both vampires; Nikolas could still hear his twin's screams of pain. He winced at the memory but turned his attention back to the room. Slowly but surly the crowd was thinning. He saw Marguerite seated a crossed the room. Another vampire with straw colored hair had approached her. He must have been a young one, stupid or blind for he reached out his hand to pull Marguerite up. A look of terror crossed her face. In a flash Nikolas was by his side, and the vampire's arm was caught in midair.

"Can I help you?" he asked his grip growing steadily tighter and tighter until the other vampire let out a yelp. The straw haired vampire's face was that of pain.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" he whimpered. Nikolas looked him in the eye. This was a newborn fledgling.

"Get your self out of here and never let me see you near her again"

"Yes, yes" Nikolas released his arm and he scampered off. Marguerite hung her arms around Nikolas's neck and kissed his cheek. She flicked her hair to reveal her long neck.

"Drink" She whispered in to his ear.


	2. Chap 1 Mae we meet?

**Okay so I actually had no intension of writing anymore, but since I have at least one person watching this I figured I might as well. So if you've been reading and waiting but have been to shy to review or something say thank you to **_**Rebecca Andrews**__** - LR**_

_**CHAPTER **__**1**_

Nikolas stirred from what seemed like a good dream gone very, very wrong. A girl's face danced behinds his eyelids back and forth, jeering at him. That girl from bash last night. She had left with a few others he had never seen. Nikolas had assumed Kaleo's Heather had invited them. The girl had been in his dreams or …was it a memory? Whatever it was she had been there. He frowned, his eyes still closed.

Her face, the way she moved, and her smile all seemed familiar. Except in his 'dream' she'd had been younger, maybe seven at the time not 16 as she was now. In it she had been swimming in a river. The water came up to her chest, her clothes spread out to the sides of her. She stopped and waved calling him to swim with her. She reached for the trunk of a tree half submerged in the water….He opened his eyes and rubbed them. The last of the fall sunlight was fading from behind his black curtains. He was barely aware of a knock on his door. Marguerite opened it a little ways as though she was afraid to open it all the way.

"There someone here to see you" said the girl now opening the door all the way. Nikolas glanced up half expecting Adriana, Sarah's older sister, to be standing there read to crave his guts out with her Vida knife, expect that he wouldn't have cared if she was. Or if Dominique, head of the Vida line and mother to the sisters, stood there knife in hand. But instead the space was empty, no hunter ready to kill him. "She's downstairs" gestured Marguerite. He sighed and followed her down to the living room.

The walls were painted with ridged black stripes on a white backdrop. On the wall near the stair case was a bookcase full of books Nikolas had collected through the centuries reaching back to the early years of his life. A few white and black chairs were placed near the case in hopes that they would be occupied. Under the window was a black and white couch with a few throw pillows and a blanket, should anyone need its use. Nikolas glanced around while Marguerite sighed. No one. "Well she was." It was her, Nikolas could sense her. He looked out the widow. He could see the figure of a person hurrying down the sidewalk toward the main street. Nikolas disappeared.

"Oh why did I go back" muttered Mae as she hurried away from the house she had been to last night. She pushed back a loose strand of her brown hair. Today had been on of Mae's 'lazy' day. She had lounged around her tiny room thinking about the party she had been to last night. She was lucky; she had gotten in just as the last shape-shifter had left, meaning Caryn would have had fit if she had caught Mae coming in at quarter to one in the morning. Caryn was one of the people that work in the place Mae was staying. Caryn seemed to take it on to herself to watch over Mae, but some girls that she had met had convinced her to go. One of them, the girl they called Heather, had what she called favors, and she said she could pull one to get her in. Later that night Mae had snuck out and walked herself to the party on the address on a white card Heather had given her. Heather had said that she would need it to get in and she was right.

A guy with straw colored hair had checked her card and coat; his eyes gave him away as vampire.They were black as coal. After he had taken her coat he introduced himself as James. He seemed nice enough. He asked her to dance a few times, but Mae had only accepted twice. He backed off when she went looking for Heather.

She never did find Heather or the other girls. Instead she met a few new girls that said they were looking Heather too. While dancing around with them Mae had noticed a guy dressed in black jeans and a white dress shirt. He had his black hair tied back in a ponytail and he seemed to be rather enjoying the attention he was getting from a group of air-headed blonds. Mae left the party earlier than she wanted to with the girls.

Mae pulled herself back in the present. She shivered as a cool breeze passed through her. She kept walking, wishing for a heavier sweater than the one she was wearing. As the darkness descended she kept thinking about the guy in the corner. He has stayed in her mind all night and in to her dreams. _Why was he so familiar?_ She thought angrily, _why was he in my dream? _She paused and closed her eyes. Something from long ago was trying to pull itself up from her memory.

_Nikloas_. The name passed through her mind like a whisper. "Nikloas?" she muttered touching her lips as though that would explain what the name meant.

"Yes?" The voice made her jump and spin around into the arms of the black-haired guy from the party. She wanted to scream, wanted to run, but his eyes held her in place. They were vampire black. She could feel herself drifting back into the deep recesses where the name-his name- had come from. And she was gone.


	3. Chap 2  Ouch

_**- Warning Author known for making corny jokes at bad moments. AND as a side note in case you were wondering it is pronounced 'May'- Mae that is. So last chapter MAE (May) WE MEET? - get it? Well okay anyway ON TO THE STORY! -RL**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Mae was going to be sick. Images flooded her head, swimming before her eyes. One image showed her water while she could _feel_ the coolness and the weightlessness that came with swimming. The scene changed to trees and she felt her skin being scratched by the bark of the tree she was climbing. While her eyes showed her images, emotions tore at her heart and soft sounds filled her ears. For a split second everything stopped.

Red flashed crossed her vizion; a woman's screams fill her ears, terror and confusion mixing in her heart. Finding her voice Mae let out a scream and sat up trying to make the images of a dead girl's face covered in blood disappear.

"STOP! STOP, Please make it go away!" Her eyes darted around the room and finally came to rest on the dark girl sitting next to her. The girl reached out to quite her but Mae recoiled up against the back of the black couch she had been laying on. She half realized a blanket had been draped over her and she pushed it off as she tried to get up. Mae was half way up before her legs gave out and she toppled back on to the couch slamming her head against the end table. She drew a quick breath and fought off the rising pain in her head.

The smack had enabled her to now think straight. She gazed around the room and realized she was back in the house from last night. The dark girl retched over and gently took her arm as though she was afraid to touch Mae. Her eyes came back to the girl. She looked familiar.

"Who are you?" she asked extracting her arm. The hairs on Mae's neck stood on end and she shivered. The girl looked up and shrugged.

"Marguerite" she said holding out a glass of water that had mysteriously appeared on the table Mae had slammed her head on. "Drink this. You'll feel better." Mae took the glass and held it to her lips thinking. The smack must have messed with her head because she just realized that Marguerite had been the one to answer the door earlier. Mae furrowed her bow and thought back on the things she had seen. Then the image of Nikolas forced its way through. She dismissed him as a figment of her imagination. _But _**she**_ answered the door, to the house where _**he**_ lives. _ The voice in the back of her mind said. Something caught her eye and she looked up. There sitting on the opposite side of the room was Nikolas. Nikolas the _vampire_. Her legs had somehow managed to hold her long enough to make it to the front door a few feet away. But he was there leaning up against the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't think so hunter"

"What?" _Hunter?_ Mae wasn't a hunter; she had barely suppressed the sobs when she had to put her dog to sleep, no way could she hunt anything. She began to back up slowly. _Okay maybe if I explain everything he'll let me go. _Her mind reasoned. The images of blood raced a crossed her vision. _Oh God I'm going to die aren't I? _ Her body stopped moving as she hit the couch again. She sank into the set and appealed to Marguerite with her eyes. The dark skinned girl looked up at the vampire who hadn't moved, then to Mae, and then left the room. She was now alone with a vampire. She shut her eyes for a second to think and when she opened them he was gone.

"Name" Nikolas was sitting next to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke. As though someone had set her mouth to babble she answered

"Mae" she resisted the urge to say her full name.

"And you are here why?"

"I wanted to see you" she inwardly cringed at how weird that sounded.

"To. See me?" He sounded like it this happened everyday. "You mean to kill me, don't you?" he chuckled.

"No." she didn't look but Mae could feel a slight change around him with that answer. She was right, because when he spoke he didn't sound so…cold. No he sound amused.

"You came here to see me? Not kill me?"

"Yes" Damn her tongue why could she stop talking?

"Not to kill me?"

"Yes damn it yes!" now she was getting angry at the redundancy of the conversation. What was he trying to do? _Catch you in a lie_ said the voice in her head. Oh now that makes sense.

"Where have I seen you before?" This caught Mae off guard but before she could think of what to say her mouth was moving.

"Home" came the word effortlessly. Nikolas grew wide-eyed and Mae slapped her hands over her mouth. What had just happened? Pictures flashed a crossed her eyes again, the same she had seen before. Her hand feel form her mouth and began to speak.

"You remember don't you Nikolas? The river, Remember? Were we went swimming" the voice was her own but the words didn't make sense to her. Images flashed like a strobe light still. "Remember the one July night it was so hot? I snuck out of the house and came to your window and tapped on the glass. We went down to the river and I stripped down to my underwear and jumped in! My mama was so mortified when Nissa and Papa drug us back." She laughed. Nikolas had risen as Mae spoke and paced around the room, but when he had heard Nissa's name he stopped and faced her.

"How do you know that?!" he demanded. For once in his 300 year life Nikolas was shocked and could not control his facial expressions.

"I don't know" Mae said. She silently started praying. He was mad now and the chances of surviving a encounter with a pissed off vampire were slim to none.

"What was your name again?" his voice sounded horse.

"Abby" she said before she could stop herself.

**- And so we stop here. Who is Abby? (No that wasn't a mistake) What does she have to do with Nikolas? We'll find out in the next installment of **_**Mirror Image**_**! LR-**

**-Oh a P.S. This will be it of awhile school starts in 1 and a half weeks and I really need to start doing my summer reading as much as I would like to protest it. I don't think my new English teacher would like me very much if I did that. I'll try to update after school starts but I've having trouble keeping Nikolas in character because it seems I was on some thing when I originally wrote this. Not to mention the first draft isn't even done yet. –Shrugs- I have other stuff up if you wish to take a look at it. Reviews are appreciated but not required. Thanks for reading. LR-**


	4. chap3 Oh my god

**-Sorry this took so long I started school last Wednesday and this is the first chance I got to work on **_**Mirror Image**_**. I had homework, school, and making stuff for my birthday party. (Yes I'm going to be 17 and I still have birthday parties.) Recently clubs started up again so I'm working on the Literary Magazine, I'm in Film club and in the winter I get to nearly kill myself doing the school play. But I'll try as much as I can to write. As I said before I'm having some trouble with getting the story out because of the lack of detail and sanity in the original draft. - LR**

**-Oh btw the point of this story was to show a different side of Nikolas. A much softer side, I mean come on he can't always be Mister Tough Stuff right? We see this when he is around Christopher in **_**SM**_**. -RL**

Chapter 3

Mae's hand flew to her mouth again. From the look on his face Nikolas wasn't happy. _No_ _shit,_ the voice said. She gulped but didn't put her hand down. Nikolas continued to stare at her as if she had grow a second head or had just pulled her insides out and put them back in again. Mae tried not to stare at him but her eyes were caught in his. Suddenly she felt faint; she closed her eyes for a second and her hand fell to her lap. When she opened them Nikolas was standing not but an inch away from her face.

"Abby." he whispered. Their eyes locked again and she felt him looking in to her thoughts. She was so entranced that Mae barely realized that Nikolas had closed the gap between them. His lips pressed against hers surprisingly gentle. With that everything snapped into place. When he pulled away Mae knew who she was now and who she had been.

Nikolas sat down never taking his eyes off of her. She turned toward him and realized he was crying. Mae lifted her hand and touched his face, and Nikolas let it stay. She stroked his face, which surprised her. She had wanted to do that at the party but she was to shy. Questions flooded into her mind.

"Nikolas" she said carefully. "How did she…I mean. I die?"

"You don't remember?" He asked sliding closer. Mae involuntary scooted away and crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor.

"I remember" she paused, thinking. "Most things up until a point then it all goes black" She furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "Tell me what happened"

"No, what do you remember?" She frowned and turned away.

"Your favorite marble was under the floorboard in the pantry. It had swirls of different shades of red. You had said Nissa had given it to you for your birthday. You lost it in a game to the kid down the road. Why you bet it I don't know. It took me four marbles of my own and a really pretty rock I had found down by the church, to get it back. I gave it to you for Christmas the next year. You're not going to kill me are you?"

"No, continue"

"I remember …" She put up her hand as if to try to catch the image "I remember dancing and screaming but that's it" she glanced at Nikolas whose face had become stone.

Nikolas stood up, strode over to the bookcase and paused. Carefully he pulled out a book and returned with it.

"Do you remember this?" he said handing it to her. The book was tattered and yellowing, but the title was as bold as ever.

"Our family" she read smiling. She flipped it open and looked at the pictures. Most were blurry indicating the taker had little knowledge of picture taking, but they were still distinguishable, but a handful looked professional. She gazed at each, memories flooding back, her eyes filled with tears. Finally her eyes settled on one in particular; it was blurry but she could see it in her mind. A pair of black haired twin boys stood smiling together behind a swing. In front of them on the swing was a little dark haired girl, maybe nine at the time, her hand holding the boy on her left's hand.

"Oh my god, I remember this I was nine at the time." She looked at Nikolas the tears streaming her face. Nikolas leaned in and kissed her again.

"There is a guest room upstairs. You're staying here"


	5. Chap 4 Family Meeting!

_**-I am soooo sorry it has taken this long to get up one chapter. Between school, and clubs and family crisis, there was just too much stuff going on. I'm sooooooo very sorry! - LR **_

Chapter 4

"Tell me what happened" said Mae as she leafed through a book. She sat cross- legged on the couch with the blanket tossed over her shoulders.

"No, and will you please take back whatever you said to Marguerite? She's driving me crazy."

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" Mae said glancing up from the book to the body sitting next to her. "I can't figure her out. I've been here a week and she goes from sweet to uber-bitch in the span of three seconds whenever I walk into the room!"

"I know. It's normally me she complains to. But if you did do something, please apologize to her. Before I kill you both." Nikolas clucked. Mae curled down farther into the blanket muttering angrily to herself. He distinctly caught he words "bitch" and "whipped" somewhere in there. "What was that?"

"Nothing" she sang sweetly snapping the book shut. Mae looked out the window and stared at the glowing moon peeking over it the tops of the trees. "This sleep all day up all night stuff is pretty cool."

"Ah Hun"

"No really! How often do you get to watch the moon come up and go down?"

"Every night" Mae smacked him the arm managing to only hurt herself in the process. She rubbed the back of her hand and Nikolas chuckled again putting down the book and took her hand. "Tell me. Do you remember anything else?"

"No. I can remember a lot of people screaming. I feel sacred and confused and I see the color red. A lot." She retracted her hand and slid onto Nikolas lap facing him. "Tell me" She stuck out her bottom lip and folded her arms over her chest.

"No" He muttered glancing at the curve of her neck smirking. He lowered his mouth and gently brushed his lip against her warm skin. Mae tensed, fighting the urge to pull away. "Sacred?"

"Not a chance" she repressed a shiver as his lips parted slightly and she felt a slight pressure.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday." said a cool voice from the doorway. Sarah stood calmly leaning against the doorframe, connected at her hip was Christopher and surprisingly Nissa stood a little ways back as though she was afraid to come in to the room. An amused expression played on Sarah's face, while Nissa's mirrored her brother's expression of shock. Mae spun around and fell back onto the floor and stayed seated there.

"Sarah, you're home" smiled Nikolas. "and I thought it was all a nasty rumor." Nissa giggled.

"Sorry …if we …uh ..interrupted you " said Christopher. Sarah rolled her eyes and began to pace the room slowly, while the other two stood in place.

"You know my family is looking for you?'

"Yes"

"Then why are you keeping a human here?"

"Mae is free to go if she wishes"

"Mae? that's not what I heard her referred to as. Blood-bonded?" she glanced at Mae.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet." Nikolas glanced at Mae who returned it will and puzzled look. "I'll explain later"

"How sweet" mocked Sarah. She sat down in the black chair nearest the door.

"I take it she's not marked either?" One swift glanced confirmed that. "Are you dumb?"

Nikolas opened his mouth to respond. "Not you, her"

"I'd like to think not." Mae's green eyes locked with Sarah's black.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You could die Abby" said Nissa's soft voice breaking the staring contest.

"I know Nissa" replied Mae resting her eyes on the girl's face. Sarah for the first time looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" Sarah looked to Christopher

A look of recognition crossed his face. "I'll explain later"

"Hunters are involved, but you know that don't you?" asked Nissa. Mae stared down at her hands and nodded. Nissa glanced out the window. The sky was painted with a lightly tinted rose color. "Its almost dawn. Nikolas, you should get so sleep and something to eat." she flinched slightly at the word. With that they were gone.

"I think Sarah likes you" laughed Nikolas, pulling Mae up form the floor.

"How could you tell?" she asked more worried about Christopher's silence than anything. Nissa had spoken to her at least and she remembered her, Nissa had to of.

"She didn't kill you" he said a-matter-of –factly.

"Oh" Mae pulled her hair aside, exposing her neck. "Here"

"What?"

"Bite me"

"No!"

"I'm not going to let you starve now bite me! Besides I'm curious." She rubbed a spot on her neck. "Come on" Nikolas glanced at her face. A shot of pain rushed to his head. He needed no other urging.

_**- End of chapter 4! Yay!! So I know what you're thinking: he gave in to fast. But remember Nikolas hadn't hunted in a week. You try not eating for a week and see what happens when you have a piece of chicken put down in front of you. Yes, his drinking from her does in fact play a crucial part in the next of the story which I may or may not finish. LR**_


	6. Chapter 5 She's WHAT?

So Finals have started and this was sitting during two hours of study hall after I gave up on studying for Chem

** So Finals have started and this was written during two hours of study hall, after I finally gave up on studying for Chem... And here we go….LR**

**Chapter 5!**

"He doesn't know does he?' Sarah's voice held all the disapproval that her face hid.

"No I don't think so." replied Christopher. "He was always good at seeing what he wants to and missing the rest"

"Are you positive?" Nissa fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. After this morning's surprise the three vampires skipped school in order to examine the mess Christopher's twin had gotten himself into. Christopher slipped his arm around Sarah as they sat on the light blue couch, while Nissa occupied the matching chair adjacent to them.

"So who is Abby?' Sarah felt the arm around her tighten. There was no reply from either sibling. "Christopher?" Nothing. She turned to the sister. "Nissa?" Nissa studied the beige carpet for along moment.

"She was Nikolas's friend when he …we were still human" she paused.

"And?" Sarah pushed.

"She died at sixteen. They were very close"

"Go on"

"They were very close"

"You said that already"

"I mean, they were _very _close"

The sun was sinking outside as the last of the blood loss induced sleep was wearing off. Mae slowly opened her eyes, and then rubbed them as the harsh lines of the black and white striped walls assaulted them.

"I so have to redecorated in here" she muttered to herself. She felt around and found herself in her bed. She sat up, surprised to find herself alone. She was never alone in this house. Nikolas seemed to follow her everywhere. If he couldn't Marguerite did, much to her horror. The shade was drawn and the red light of the digital clock shone five-thirty-two on to the wall. She laid back down again for a moment to savor the quiet, then moved to get up.

"Don't moved" Mae jumped so high the bed shook as she landed. Perched on the edge of her bed was Nikolas, his eyes narrowed as they swept over her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mae froze as his moved and locked with her's.

"I knew there was something wrong the second I picked up your scent. Your blood only conformed it." Mae's brow furrowed as her mind raced. _What was he playing at? What was he…Oh god does he know?_

"What are you talking about Nikolas?" She tired to force a laugh but it got cough on the lump in her throat. Despite the loud voice in her head screaming, she slowly approached Nikolas from around the bed.

"Witch"

That one word stopped Mae in her track_. No! No! He can't know! No one knew! Please no._ she thought franticly. She forced a smile even though terrified tears were threatening to spill over.

"What? Witch? Me? Come on. Ha!" She squeaked.

"I tasted it" The words hovered in the air as Nikolas flashed over to side and began to circle her. "How long until you told me?" His lips were pulled back slightly, pulled back over his teeth, so that he resembled a circling panther. "No. You weren't going to tell me were you? Not until there was knife in my chest!" The tears broke their barrier and flowed over, her fake smile gone. He stopped unnerved by her reaction.

"Do you know what my last name is?"

"What?'

"Do you?!" Mae demanded through her tears.

"No! What is it Vida, or maybe Arun? For all I know you could have poisoned me with your blood!"

"Smoke!" she yelled collapsing to her knees.

"So you're a Smoke witch. Whoop di do!"

"No, I'm not" This time she whispered. 'No I'm not. I'm not like them" she rocked back and forth for a minute repeating this. She looked up and locked eyes with him again. "I have no magic and I can't be trained. Even if I could they wouldn't take me. My mother abandoned me a month ago when my powers should have manifested themselves. She just dumped me off at Single Earth one night. I would _never _do that to my daughter magic or no magic. _I _am_ not _a _witch_" She spat the last word as though it was the foulest insult anyone could be called. She continued to cry staring at the dark carpet. She flinched as she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder; Nikolas knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair as she unconsciously curled into his chest. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'll go now" she whispered trying to pull away. He held her in place.

"No" he sighed "You're not"


	7. MESSAGE TO ALL MY MI READERS!

_**I'm SOOOO sorry for taking so long with the next update of MI but I've decided to take this in a different direction than I once intended it to go. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! I'm actually working on a chapter that appears later in the story but I need to write to understand where this is going. School starts up in a month added to the fact I still have summer work to do! If you like the way I write I have some other stuff up if you would like to take a look. Again I'm sooo sorry and thank you for staying with me through this!**_


	8. Chapter 6Bedtime

_**-Yay I'm back!!-**_

**Chapter 6!!**

Nikolas propped his head up on his arm to watch Mae as she slept. Her chest rose and fell following slow rhythm of her breathing. The blue bedcovers, which she had bought earlier that day, were stretched across her bare chest. Her eyes fluttered now and then, as she moaned and shifted her weight. But she never broke sleep's grasp on her mind. Nikolas watched her eyes again. They were twitching now. He was tempted to shake her awake when her eyes popped open.

"Hey" she whispered. Mae wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She shivered as her warm body touched his cold one. His hands slipped under the covers and came to rest on the small of her back. She moaned softly and tightened her grip on his neck. He smiled smugly and pulled her into a kiss. She pulled away and smiled. "Again?" she whispered suggestively.

"No. You need to sleep. Its your turn to go food shopping in the morning." Mae stuck out her lip in a pout. "Nope that's not going to work. Now, as for me, I need to get some sleep." He retracted his arms and rolled out of bed and before Mae could blink was dressed in the clothes he had worn yesterday. "Now I'm going back to my room" he saw Mae's face light up with an idea. "And I'm locking the door" He watched it drop again. "So don't get any ideas about ambushing me." He leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head. "So good-night" With that he strolled out of the room closing the door behind him.

When he got into the hall Nikolas's senses began to scream. Without thinking he pulled out the switch-blade he always carried. His eyes swept the hall and came to rest on his bedroom door. It was slightly ajar and a pale light was streaming through the crack. Cautiously as to not wake the rest of the house, he made his way into his room. He step in and a flash of light caught him off guard. He blinked and few times.

"Well what an interesting set up you have here Nikolas" Kaleo was seated cross-legged on the black bed on the left of the room, his red shirt contrasting dramatically. Nikolas tensed to spring. "Now, now Nikolas I come in peace." he held up his hands and pretended to wave a flag. That was Kaleo always the dramatic one "I just came to make a trade" Nikolas's interest was peaked

"Go ahead" He said sliding in to a chair near him. Kaleo sat silently for moment straining to hear something. Nikolas listened too. It was faint but he heard it. In the room down the hall Mae was moaning in her sleep. Nikolas pictured her twisting and turning under the bed sheets and he smiled smugly again.

"Very nice Nikolas" Kaleo said finally. "but please, pay attention now." He was obvious getting bored with the polite façade. "I have some information that can prove very valuable to you."

"About?"

"Your little house –mate down the hall" Nikolas's face glazed over in to an unreadable mask.

"What?"

"Un-uh" Said Kaleo wagging his finger.

"What do you want?"

"Call off your hounds. They're making my existence a nightmare." Nikolas cocked his eyebrow. "I'm bored with Christine anyway. They're making getting a meal a real pain." Nikolas considered it for a moment.

"Done. Now you're turn"

"It seems that your little bed-mate is a witch.—"

"I knew that Kaleo."

"You didn't let me finish." he paused "Oh yes, and her mother is looking for her"

"So?" Nikolas could feel the annoyance building.

"Oh I did I mention the mother is a hunter?"

_**-Okay as I said before its going to take a while to get moving again, but seeing as I now have a basic plot going in my head this should be easier. I hope you read carefully I did certain things for certain reasons, and wrote certain details for creation reasons. I will be writing the in-between scene, but I will only put it up if I get at least 15 reviews for it. It will be rated M so those of you who can not handle lemon writing should not read it. In advance, I will be changing the POV at some point. It will make things go faster for me and I'll get thing up quicker (hopefully).- Lovingly yours, LR**_


	9. Chapter 7 Shocker

_**-Okay like I said I'm switching POV in this chapter. At the moment, I have no intension of going back to 3**__**rd**__** person POV but that or may-not change.-LR**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"She's back?" I blinked a few times as the news registered in my head. Then my heart started to speed up until it felt like it would burst. "Ohcrap, ohcrap ohcrap" I put one hand to my chest and the other back on the bed to steady myself. No, no, this was _not_ happening. She was _not_ going to just walk back into my life after the stunt she pulled. Nikolas pulled me on to my bed again as I started to shake from anger.

"Do you know she is a hunter?" he whispered.

"What? No…Oh. Shit" All the pieces clicked into place. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. "We moved around a lot after my dad died. She said he died in an accident" Another mental slap for me. "I…I never thought about it until now. She…she would disappear at night. I would hear her leave after she thought I was sleep." Damn how did I miss _that_! Wait. She left me _alone_ when she hunted _vampires_?! The things that _kill_ hunters? "I could have been orphaned and no one would have known?!" I was really really really pissed now. I just hoped that she _never_ came looking for me. If she did she would have a huge teenager shaped problem on her hands.

"You know there is a chance you will see her again." Nikolas said .I jerked my head up and stared at him.

"_What?_" I snarled. I pulled my arm out of his steadying embrace and got up.

"If she is a hunter, she is a Vida. One of Sarah's human family who that have laid blood claim on her." I looked at him; I could feel my eyes getting wider as I tired to take all of this in. "They have sworn to hunt down her and the vampires that turned her."

"Christopher and…"

"Me" I felt my heart skip a beat and my legs went to autopilot. I could feel him watch me as I walk around the room. I needed to clear my head, the walls felt like they were closing in on me.

"I got to get of here" I dashed to my door and ran down the hall and it's steps. I made it to the lamppost at the end of the street before I need to stop and catch my breath. I had never been a runner and now my lungs felt like they were being ripped into pieces. I was lightheaded. I crouched down and put my head in-between my legs. My mother? _Back_? The image of her smiling flashed a crossed my mind. I started to walk not caring where I was going. I just needed to walk. As I wandered around I could sense a familiar presence, his eyes boring into my back. I smile knowing Nikolas wouldn't reveal himself unless I asked him to. I walked for an hour or so, taking turn here and side road there. All the while I stared intently at the passing sidewalk. The air was nice; I could smell the decaying leaves. I realized it was still Fall, I had been living with Nikolas maybe a month. I found myself smiling at the thought of it.

I finally stopped and looked up. A stinging sensation went up my body as I looked at the building I stood in front of._ SingleEarth_, the sign read, _bringing us together. _The lights were still on and the door was slightly ajar. I glanced around me wondering how Nikolas would react if I went in. I stood there a few more minutes debating. When I was done I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I was hit with a wave of lilac scented air. I assumed Caryn had just cleaned when I spotted the broom and mop in the corner. The room itself was small and few chairs were placed around a coffee table, and few plants were spread around. There was a doorway to my left that opened to rooms where anyone could stay. Up until recently I had lived here in the room all the way in the back. I silently stole down the hall to the room. I opened the door. The room was exactly as I had left it. I mean exactly.

My bed was unmade still and there was a pile of dirty cloths near the foot of the bed. On the dresser were some of my few things. My favorite old doll that was missing a eye from when I was little, the trophy I won for Best Short Story in the sixth grade, an old perfume bottle I had picked up in the last town I called home, and two pictures. On had been taken a few years ago, someone had snapped it for us as my mother picked me up from behind and sung me around. The other was of my father holding me as a baby. I was no more than a few weeks. I stuck my hand under my bed and pulled out the bag I use to pack the little possessions I owned the first eight times we moved. I grabbed some clean clothes and the one-eyed doll and stuff them in. I paused at the pictures. My mom had always seemed like a superhero to me. She was there for me when I need her most. I still had no idea how she did it. Yes she had to miss things but still… I grabbed both pictures as tears welled up in my eyes and but them in. I debated on leaving the trophy, but I grabbed it before I walked out the door. It was quiet in the hall. I guessed no one was there for the night. I made it to the front room again and was about to open the door when I heard the flurry of footsteps

"Mae!" Caryn's voice was frantic. I turned to her and forced a smile. She ran to me, her dark hair swinging to and fro, and hugged me. I could feel the relief radiating out of her and I wondered what stress this girl had been under since I left. Caryn had had it rough from the bits and pieces I could get from her. A year ago she had almost been disowned by her_-our-_ family. The story circling her was that she had actually helped change a girl to a vampire. The details were fuzzy about why, but was either to save her or because she had been threatened to. Now she was trying to redeem her name by running SingleEarth all by herself. Caryn was the strongest living Smoke member that anyone knew of, making us cousins I guess. I flinched at her touch and tried to pull away without hurting her, but she held me in place.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Guilt hit me like a splash of cold water.

"Sorry I —"

"You're mother is looking for you. She came in a few days ago and I had to explain to her you had run off! Do you know what she would have done to me if Nissa hadn't walked in?"

"Wait, Nissa came in? What did she say?" My pulse sped up. I wondered if Nikolas was around listening.

"She said that you were okay and not to worry. Your mother threw a fit at the thought of a vampire being anywhere near you." She paused " Mae, where_ have_ you been?" She looked me up and down and stopped at my stomach. Her hand moved so fast it was a blur. I felt a tingling sensation warm my stomach and spread to my chest. Her brown eyes grew wide.

"What?" I really, really, did not like that look.

"Mae, you're pregnant."

**- Okay before anyone starts slinging accusations, yes I did get this idea from S. Meyer's **_**Twilight**_** Saga. But I am doing something different to the idea. If you've read the books, then, great you have an idea of where this is going. If not (Go. Read. Now.) then you're totally clueless as to how a human got pregnant from a vampire and are totally at the mercy of my will. MUHAHAH! And before you go reviewing saying 'But vampires are dead! Offspring goes totally against all vampire myths!' How bout doing some more research? – LR**

**PS. PLEASE REVIEW! Look I know **_**MI**_** isn't getting a lot of attention but there are 1,060 hits (sadly the highest amounts of the 16 stories I have up) and only 8 reviews. If you guys are enjoying this PLEASE review, I'm begging you (and I never have begged in the whole time I've been here) please review! If you have friends that might like this tell them. Spread MI like a STD! Okay that would be the author trying to bring some humor in to this plea. But really, you don't have to read **_**Shattered Mirror**_** (though I suggest you do) to understand what is going on, I basically explain what happened. Thanks for reading this plea. - Yours Lovingly **_**Lady-of-the-Ravens**_


	10. Chapter 7 Continued Power Seal

**- I guess this chapter really is the conclusion to 7 so its not 8. So anyway, did I throw you for a loop? Hehe…**

_**Chapter 7 3/4**_

"What?" I felt my mouth drop open and I was light headed again. I sat down in a cushioned chair close to me. "Caryn, I can't be…be…" I could bring myself to think, let alone say, _that_ word.

"You are." I knew she was telling the truth. Caryn was never wrong about these things. The words played over and over in my head. This is so not good. "There is something I can give you, if you want. You're not that far along. It shouldn't hurt." I tried to comprehend what she was offering me.

"How far?" I pleaded.

"A few weeks" I gulped. The time matched up exactly. My mind suddenly did a spin. What was Nikolas going to do? My eyes widened at the thought.

"Mae, who is the father?" she asked timidly. She could probably feel the anxiety flowing out of me.

'I can't tell you that, Caryn, you would believe me." I put my hand to my head. I glanced up and Caryn had disappeared and then came back into the room. She offered me a small bottle with a dropper.

"This tonic contains Blue and Black Cohosh and Pennyroyal. Start taking it tomorrow; keep taking it for five days. After you start bleeding again stop after the first day. Mix twenty drops in to a warm cup of water; it should be taken every four hours." I took the dark bottle from her ,examined it and stuffed into the bag that was at my feet. "Do not take anymore then that. This stuff can easily over work your kidneys and can _kill_ you. There are side effects. Headaches and vomiting mostly, but that should stop after you stop taking it." She bent down and held my face in her hands

"Caryn you can not tell my mother about this. You can't tell anyone. Swear to me" I saw her hesitate, and then nod. "Caryn I hate to ask you this but, give me your Power Seal" I could see in her eyes that she was shocked. Asking for a witch's Power Seal was the strongest magic a witch could invoke. If given, the promise made could not be broken. If it was, the betrayer would lose her powers. Forever.

"Mae I…" She locked eyes with me and nodded. I had won. "Say it" I was silent as I called up the formal words.

"Caryn Monica Smoke, daughter of Hasana Smoke, I, Mae Evelyn Smoke, Daughter of Evelyn Smoke, ask of you here and now to give me your Power Seal that you will never tell any persons, not even Dominique Vida head of the Daughters of Macht, of what you learn or will learn concerning my pregnancy" I tried to keep my voice flat. Caryn nodded then spoke.

"I, Caryn Monica Smoke, give you, Mae Evelyn Smoke, my Power Seal without any coercion and in full knowledge of the consequences if I break my word." She kept her voice flat. We laid our hands together, palms flat against each other's, our middle three fingers interwoven leaving the thumbs and pinkies up. I felt a cold sensation run up my arms and I knew the promise was sealed. Her eyes became frantic again as I started to get up to leave .She gripped my arm and helped me, but when I was standing she held me in place with her eyes.

"Mae, will you please tell me who the father is?" I knew she was worried about me.

"Nikolas" I whispered. I was proud of Caryn for not screaming, I know I would have if I was her. She was too shocked to move and I took that as my cue to leave. Quickly.

I don't know how I got home that night. I remember seeing Nissa in a car and flagging her down. I didn't occur to me that she was probably waiting for me and had most likely heard everything that had gone on. My mind had been wrapped up in this evening's events. After Nissa's face,I remember sitting on my bed, my bag of things on the floor. I studied the small bottle Caryn had given me, and Nikolas's face kept popping into my head. Silently I tuck the bottle into the nightstand next to the bed and slid under the sheets without changing.


	11. Chapter 8 Mae Queen?

_**Chapter 8**_

I sat on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands. If I wasn't incomplete shock I would be crying. I was exhausted. I had tossed and turned, waking every hour from a nightmare. They were all in different places, some in hospitals others were in my own room. But each had the same elements. It was time for the delivery, and I wasn't ready. I would scream at the contractions; after a lot of screaming my stomach would burst open. Blood would spatter the walls and the no faced nurses, or helpers. I would watch, writhing in pain, as they reached in and pulled out something. I would wake up, near screaming, just as they finished. I heard a soft knock on the door and I pulled myself together.

"Mae?" called Nissa's soft voice. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah" I replied as I rushed to change and brush my hair. The door opened just as I pulled the brush through my hair a final time. I turned to face Nissa forcing a smile. She looked hesitant as I motioned for her to sit down on the bed.

"Mae I need to talk to you" She said as I sat down and faced her. I nodded in reply. "How much do you remember about the day you died?" A jolt of pain ran up my body. I had totally forgotten about that.

"I remember blood and screams" I replied my voice going horse.

"I think it is important you know what happened that night." I was silent not wanting her to stop. "It was the spring. Nikolas and Christopher were eighteen and I had stopped aging years before." I felt the confusion show on my face. "Kaleo had changed me years before. I lived among humans for the sake of my brothers even though in hurt to do so. The three of you had been close growing up, but you and Nikolas had a special connection you rarely see. The whole town had you two pinned for marriage by the end of the summer." I felt a wave of nausea hit me. "You were sixteen when you entered the May Queen pageant. The judging was at the annual town picnic, we had all gone to watch you. Especially Nikolas." She shifted in her seat looking uncomfortable. "You lost to the daughter of the family I worked for."

"Christine" The memories didn't surprise me anymore

"Yes" she said her eyes widened. "You were sitting by the big oak tree, hiding I presumed, crying. Nikolas had gone over to cheer you up. He gave you a…"

"White rose." I finished for her. The memories came flooding. "I was embarrassed and sad. He came over to me smiling. I told him to go away, that I was ugly and fat and I didn't want him to see me. But he wouldn't, he sat down beside me and said 'Nonsense Abby, you put Christine to shame.' I said 'Sure' and buried my head in my hands. Nikolas pulled them away and smiled at me. He said 'Christine doesn't have beautiful dark hair that gleams in the moonlight, or perfect teeth. She doesn't have a wonderful smile, or rosy cheeks.' I felt my cheeks warm 'She doesn't blush when people complement her, she's pale and scrawny. She isn't sweet to everyone. She isn't brave. Remember when that when I fell and broke my leg? Christopher went to get Nissa and Papa, but you showed real courage and stayed with me even though you were scared. Christine wouldn't have done that. She isn't as fun as you either. Remember the time we went riding? You raced me around the fields and won." I was laughing and smiling now. I said 'Thank you Nikolas. You always know how to make me feel better.' I went to stand up and go back, but he pulled me back down and said. 'Christine doesn't have one more thing' and I asked 'what's that?' 'My heart' he replied and gave me the white rose that he had had kept hidden behind his back. I was so shocked he had said that. Then he asked me to marry him."

"Do you remember what you said?"

"Yes, of course" I paused and looked at the wall "Sorry, the memories keep coming back"

"No, really its fine" Nissa said and gave me a reassuring squeeze of the hand. She picked up from where I had left off. "You both came back over. From the way he was smiling I could tell Nikolas had given up chasing Christine to Christopher. He gave you a kiss and went to go find your father and mother, to ask for there permission I guess." Her face saddened. "He came running back and picked you up and swung you around. He said that your parents had said yes. He was so excited. We wanted to tell Christopher, and he went to find him. Later he told me he had found Christopher trying to dance with Christine. He was always over protective of him, but he was worse when it came to you. Christine made the mistake of insulting both of you within hearing range of Nikolas"

"He killed her in broad daylight." I finished again. "Everyone started to scream and run. I was so sacred and confused. I ran to find Nikolas, but my father grabbed my arm and dragged me in the other direction. I kept screaming for him, but he never came. By the time I got home I was exhausted. Papa locked me in my room, telling me to never even think about Nikolas again. I was so worried about him, so I broke the lock on my door in the middle of the night. I snuck out. I went to his window, but the lights weren't on, so I figured that he was waiting for me by the river. But when I got there he wasn't there. So I waited. I must have fallen asleep because it was the next night when I woke up. I saw him running toward me, there was something different about him, but I didn't care. I just remember running into his arms, then it goes black" I stared at the black carpet and realized that Nikolas had bitten Abby_-me-_ that night.

"Years later when I had found out, he told me how much it hurt." came a whisper. Christopher stood in the doorway. He was leaning up against the frame, arms crossed over a white box he was holding to his chest. "He cried when he told me. I hadn't seen him cry since our father died. The first thirst is the worst. Its like dying all over again. It rips through your insides, slowly tearing your organs apart. But I think after he recovered his senses it hurt more. He loved you, really loved you. Being bitten killed him bodily, but after he realized what he did, he was completely dead at the end of his first night." There was a complete silence at the end of the tale. We all avoided eye contact with the other. I couldn't believe what I had been told. But I knew it was. I had the memories to back it up. I felt something roll down my cheek. I brushed it away, without thinking.

"He didn't tell you," said Christopher. "because he thought you would be repulsed" He slowly came to my side and set down the white box. "Nikolas said he'll be home later tonight, he has some things to take care of, so he asked me to drop this off. Its for you. Open it. I think you'll like it." I opened the box delicately, pushing back the tissue paper. Inside was a dress. I picked it up and examined it. It was a very light green color. It had to have dated back to the Civil War era. The neckline formed a 'v' and was trimmed with a shawl like attachment. The attachment was decorated with embroidered flowers. In the center, a shining dark green jewel was fastened. The skirt flared out at the waist and was pleated. The rows of pearls and hooks indicated it laced up the back. I gasped and tears filled my eyes. It was the same dress I had worn to the picnic. My father had spend all his saving on it for my sixteenth birthday. Underneath the dress were the undergarments I would need if I wore it. The voice in the back of my head wondered out loud how he knew my size. I had a sneaking suspicion that Marguerite had something to do with it. Under all of this I pulled out a pearl necklace and two pearl hair combs. I fingered them remembering the joy I felt when I had put them on for the first time. I looked up at Nissa and Christopher and smiled. They smiled back and for the first time I felt as though I was a part of a family.


	12. Chapter 9 Bobbles?

**-YAY REVIEWS! See I'm not that hard to please.-**

_**Chapter 9 **_

I couldn't resist putting the dress on. Nissa helped me with the back of the dress because I was not a contortionist. She spun me around in the mirror until I was dizzy. I laughed as I sat down. I had decided to do my hair when Christopher decided that he had seen enough of girl bonding, and left with a wave.

"Did Nikolas include curlers and hair spray with the dress?" I asked as I sat down in front of the vanity.

"No, wait hold on, I'll go get some" said Nissa. She disappeared and reappeared with a plastic bag in her hands. Vampire speed never ceases to amaze me. She emptied the bag onto the vanity's surface and riled through the mess of eye-shadow, lip-gloss and hair things. She grabbed a bag of self heating hair curlers and ripped them open. Slowly as to not rip my hair out at the root she brushed it and sectioned it off.

"Do you remember how you had your hair up that day?" she asked as she put a section up in a curler.

"No." I laughed as I watched her face concentrate on what she was doing. When she was done putting each up, I heard my stomach growl and I decided to get a few things from the fridge. I was making a peanut and pickle sandwich when I heard the soft footsteps of Marguerite.

"Ew, what is that?" she said in disgust as I took a bite of the sandwich. "What are you, pregnant or something?" She turned her back to me and laughed. I glanced at my reflection in the glass cabinet door. I nearly choked when I noticed an ever so slight bump above my hips. _WHAT?!_ I thought. _Its only been a few weeks!_ I composed my face as she turned around again "Nice curlers mom, but they don't really go with that dress, maybe a moo-moo would be better." she sneered at me and left. I all but ran up the steps to my room. Nissa was not there and I figured she had disappeared to get hairspray, which as I looked at the vanity, was missing. I watched myself in the mirror as I turned and twisted. No bump here. Relived, I sighed. It must have been the way I was standing that's all. Nissa appeared; in her hand was a huge can of industrial strength hairspray. _For the girl on the go_, the can read.

"Sit, its time for those to come out." she all but dragged me to the chair and began to pull the curlers out at super speed. I glanced at the clock. The red lights displayed 4:30 on to the ceiling. Obviously time passed quickly when you switched from panic mode to normal and back every four seconds. I heard an intake of breath from behind me. I caught a fleeting glimpse of Marguerite's figure out of the corner of my eye. I looked up at Nissa who was beaming at me. Then I looked at me. Wow. My hair had been swept up in a half do, all of it curled .A few curls fell to frame my face.

"Its a little more modern than what it should be. Now for the make-up" she giggled and pulled a palette of different colors over to her, then spun the chair around so fast I didn't see or feel it. I shut my eyes as she went to work. I didn't bother to open my eyes until she was done. I didn't know what magic she had done but I didn't look like me.

"Wow, it looks great, Nissa." I said a little dumbfounded. She looked me up and down and smiled again. "Nikolas will love it" she frowned.

"All that matters is that you like it Mae." she said poking me in the shoulder to emphasize her point. "He asked me to give this to you, and to say sorry he couldn't give it in person. He's been a bit busy helping out a friend of ours', Christine" She handed me a smallish black box. I opened it and smiled. Inside was a note and a pearl ring to match the rest of the things. The note inside read _"A promise ring of sorts"_

I put it on and looked at Nissa. Her face turned dark and she turned around to face the door. I heard her snarl and I was thrown on to the bed on the opposite side of the room. Nissa was crouching over me.

"You are you?" Nissa growled. It shocked me to hear her like this; I had never even heard her raise her voice. Whoever it was took a step forward.

"Move leech" The voice was high pitched and cold.

"No" snarled Nissa. I struggled to see around her, but she moved to block my view.

"If she wants to see, let her" Nissa paused and slipped aside slightly. There in the doorway of my bedroom stood Evelyn Smoke, my mother, poised knife in hand. I jumped to my feet and side-step Nissa's attempt to cover me.

"Get out" I kept my voice level.

"Mae, how dare you." Her face was smooth. Not the face I remembered, hunting had made her heart a stone. I saw her zero in on my ring. "What is that on your hand?"

"It is none of your concern what it is." I watched as the realization slid over her face.

"How _dare_ you _abandon_ your_ family_, to live _here_ among these _monsters_, for some _bobbles?_"

"_Family_?" I spat. I could feel the anger beginning to bubble in the pit on my stomach. "_You _left _me_, remember? You _dumped_ me off at SingleEarth without even a good-bye. One day I woke up and you were _gone_. The only one who even gave a _damn_ about me was Caryn! She looked after me! So who _abandoned_ who?"

"I will take this to Dominique, when we get back. Now come with me and I will not hurt the girl leech" she shot Nissa a sneer, who pulled her lips over her teeth.

"No mother I will _not _go with you" I felt a slight stinging sensation run up from my toes to my arm. I pointed at her. "I have found my family, now _get out!_" There was a flash of green light and my mother flew back and landed on the platform of the stairs. I followed her out, anger feeding the powers that had never manifested themselves. I could feel Nissa behind me. Again she flew through the air and she land with a loud thud on the floor. The stinging feeling increased, I was enjoying the feeling. With one final push, she landed at the front door. She staggered up and opened the door leaning on the frame for help.

"I'll leave, but know this. You are _no _daughter of mine." I watched her stumble out, and down the driveway to where she had parked a black rental car. The door slammed shut by itself. I spun on my heels to face Nissa.

"She disowned me, and I attacked her. She has the power to call Blood Claim, and knowing her she will." I swept up the stairs, past the stunned Marguerite, who cringed back as I pasted. I closed the door to my room. I knew Nissa was on the phone calling around for Nikolas. I walked over the picture of my mother and I, picked it up, and threw it in the garbage can by the vanity. I smiled at the sound of the shattering glass.


	13. Chapter 10 Away

_**- So how'd you like the last chapter? Didn't see that one coming did ya? So you know the drill, review if you like it.-LR**_

_Chapter 10_

I sat on the edge of my bed turning the little bottle Caryn gave me over in my hand. I heard whispers out side my door, and I smiled knowing Marguerite wasn't going to bother me for a while. A timid knock came and I quickly put the bottle back it's drawer. The door opened a crack and Marguerite popped her head in. She did a poor job of masking the look of dread that played on her features. I waited while she swallowed and wet her lips.

"Nissa asked me, to tell you, to pack your things." She said quietly. I blinked and nodded. "She also said Nikolas will be home soon." She closed the door as quietly as she had opened it. I stood up and began to move around pulling clothes out of drawers and putting them on the bed. I tossed the picture of my father and I to the side. Nissa came in carrying a black suitcase.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting one hand on my shoulder. I shrugged and nodded. Packing my things had become automatic since I was seven. "Do you want to take that off?" She meant the dress. I shook my head, it seemed silly, but I wanted Nikolas to see me wearing it.

"Thanks anyway." I smiled half-heartedly.

"Mae, if you don't mind me asking, where did that" She paused. "Those, powers come from?" I began to fold my clothes and tuck them into the open suitcase.

"I don't know…I suppose that every witch has power they can tap into when they're in danger." I looked at Nissa. She nodded.

"It makes sense, I guess. But do you think it has anything to do with your uh…" She trailed off. I stopped shocked. "Condition?" she finished. I winced at the word.

"So you know?" She nodded. "You were outside SingleEarth that night." I stated. She nodded again. I started to shake and sat down. I realized that having someone else know made it real, made this thing growing in me real. I gulped and felt Nissa wrap her arm around my shoulder.

"Its okay, Mae. Its okay" she soothed, stroking my hair.

"You didn't tell Nikolas, did you?" I gulped again and stood up to face her.

"No I didn't. That is for you to tell and explain"

"Explain?"

"To the best of my knowledge this has never happened before."

"Oh" My voice squeaked. We were interrupted by a sound outside and my door being thrown open so hard it dented the wall. Nikolas stood in the center of the room for a second, and then disappeared. I felt his arms slid around me and hold me tightly in a strangling embrace. He was panting as though he had just run a mile. I tried to pull away but his arms were steel. After a moment, I relaxed into him and put my arms around his waist. I smiled wanting to curl up into his arms and stay there forever.

"She came looking for you." he whispered into my hair. I nodded in response. "How did you..? I mean she could have killed…"

"Mae" Nissa said as though that would explain everything. He pushed me away gently and I made a face.

"What?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

"Well you see my, uh, I guess you would call them, powers, kicked in, and I kinda threw her out." I blushed slightly when his face showed shock. "Ask Nissa she was there."

"I see" he muttered looking at his sister. She shrugged and quietly left.

"I'm wearing the dress." I stated. "And the ring" I wiggled my finger in his face. He laughed and caught it then pulled me in to a kiss that sent electric waves through my body. "So, why am I packing?' I asked when I finally pulled away for breath. His face darkened.

"Its not safe here anymore" he murmured

"And it was before?" I cocked my eye-brow and laughed

"Not now, not with your mother calling Blood Claim" I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously I can take care of myself" I tapped my temple for emphasis.

"But still…" he trailed off. "I'd feel better if we went away"

"_We_? As in alone?" He nodded. I felt giddy at the thought of no Marguerite "Okay if you _want_." I said playing the reluctant girl-friend. Nikolas left me alone, promising to stay outside the door in case he was needed. "You known if my family if coming for me, they aren't going to use the door" I teased as I scampered to get the rest of my things packed.

"Ha, ha" was Nikolas's reply. When I was finally packed I sat down back on my bed and took out the bottle again. I turned in over thinking. There was a tap at the door and Nikolas's head appeared into doorway. "Ready? What's that?" he asked eying the bottle like it was poison. Well technically…

"Nothing" I replied as I stood up and tossed it into the garbage.

_**-Wasn't sure if I should have ended here but I wanted to end it with her making her decision to keep the baby.-LR**_


	14. Chapter 11 Sleepy

**- So I've just noticed that i 've numbering these wrong on the drop down chapter bar...hehe..Oops-**

_**Chapter 11**_

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I stood in the doorway of the living room. Nikolas smirked as he held the phone up to his ear. _Vampires having phones, what do ya think about that? _I mused. I leaned back and folded my arms over my chest and went back to waiting. Nissa appeared on the couch and tossed Nikolas something. She smiled at me before she disappeared again. Nikolas finished his conversation and hung up the phone.

"Here you'll need this" he said tossing me a black book. I just barely caught and flipped it over.

"A passport? Okay where _are _we going Nikolas?" I looked it over. I never had a passport before. "Wait, when did you get this?'

"About twenty minutes ago"

"How?"

"Do you want to know?" I shook my head. Vampires and their 'connections'. "Come on" He said pulling on my arm "We'll miss our flight." He grabbed my suitcase and we made it to the front door before I stopped short. In the driveway was a shiny new silver Volvo.

"Wait. Who's driving?" I squeaked. Nikolas tauntingly dangled a key in front of my face. I felt the color drain from it. Shit.

"Next time I drive." I cried as I threw open the car door and fell out. Nikolas's driving had improved very little in the last three hundred or so years. By the time we reached the airport, a mere half hour ride turned fifteen minutes, I had counted about forty-five terrified fellow drivers, twenty-three pedestrians that had to literally throw themselves out of harms way, and at least a dozen stray cats that must have seen their lives flash before their eyes. Nikolas had been laughing at me, as I held on to the seat for dear life, the whole trip there.

I don't think I had ever been so scared in my life.

"Well you didn't expect me to just 'pop' us here did you?" He asked, lifting me up off the pavement. Yeah, actually I had. I stood where I was until I stopped shaking. I was doing that I lot I realized. _Could it be from…? _I banished the thought as Nikolas dragged my suitcase, propelled me to the revolving door. I went first and somehow got stuck and had to go around four times before I could get out. Nikolas rolled his eyes. He had managed to get it on the first try. We spent a half hour checking in and boarding the plane. I sighed as I sat back in my seat. In first class. I smirked at no one as I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes the seats were full and the moon was shining in the window. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked as I turned to Nikolas who was flipping through a book. He put his finger to his lips and whispered

"Three hours"

"Wow, who knocked me out?" I muttered. Nikolas snorted and went back to reading. I turned my head and studied the breathtaking sky. The color was a blue I had only seen in my dreams of flying, similar to the ocean's, but deeper. The stars were twinkling like rhinestones in dull light. Once and awhile one would sparkle brighter and catch my eye. I was interrupted by my stomach's hunger protests. I remembered all I had eaten was a peanut butter and pickle sandwich earlier. I pushed the stewardess button.

The blond woman who came over was much to perky for whatever hour it was.

"Can I help you miss?" She eyed Nikolas who was pretending to be engrossed in whatever he was reading.

"Um can I..., is there anything you have, that I can have to eat?" I blushed slightly, when she looked taken aback.

"We served dinner while you were asleep, but I'm sure I can find you something." she smiled and added. "Would you like a blanket and pillow?"

I nodded. "And you Sir?" Nikolas nodded also. At least he was going to keep up illusions of normalcy. She left and returned in a matter of minutes. She handed us both plush steel blue blankets and pillows, then retrieved ten small bags of animal crackers and a bottle of water out of her pockets.

"Excuse me Miss," I said before she turned away. "When will we be landing?"

"We'll be landing in Berlin in six hours" she replied and went back to her station. I turned to Nikolas.

"Berlin? As in, Germany?" I asked as I cocked an eyebrow. He nodded solemnly and put his book aside. To my annoyance he pulled up the blanket around his neck and pretended to yawn.

"I'm sleepy" he murmured. Soon he was 'sleeping'. I sighed exasperated and ripped open the first bag and downed the crackers in a heart beat. Suddenly I felt sick and reached for the air sickness bag the airlines supplied. I threw up and 'woke up' Nikolas, who was now leaning over rubbing my back.

"I didn't think you got air sick" he muttered into my ear.

"Yeah" I lied. "It happened all the time when I was younger." No it didn't. I never got sick. Never; the term 'morning sickness' popped into my head. I inwardly sighed, this Thing was growing fast. Morning sickness doesn't set in until month five or six. Panic hit me in the gut. _How long before I start showing? _ I fell asleep soon after Nikolas cleaned me up. Leaving me feeling like a baby. The rest of the trip was a blur. I remember waking up again and again to vomit with Nikolas always at my side. By the time we landed I was very weak and had to be supported but Nikolas. The florescent lights of the airport hurt my eyes and the car ride made me sick. I remember looking out a window and seeing mountains. I fell asleep soon after that. When I woke again I was lying in a strange room.

_Alone._

**-Okay I might be drawing some parallels to **_**Twilight**_** but I swear the Volvo is were I draw the line…okay maybe not BUT if I do, do more it will be only little things, like cars, names, ect. REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!-LR**


	15. Chapter 12 Vellcome

**-_I'm soo sorry its been forever since I updated. There's just been a lot going on lately.-_**

_Chapter12_

I sat up suddenly and twisted my head around. The air held a chill and I shivered, despite the roaring fireplace on the opposite side of the room. The bed was huge and sat in between a rich coffee colored head and foot broad. The walls, where they weren't covered in brightly colored tapestries depicting knights and castles, were gray stone. The bedspread was black and spotless and there was a vanity and standing closet near the fireplace. Other than the bedspread, the room looked like it was a nursery. There was a smallish chair at the wooden vanity which was a sandy color and a toy chest that sat under a small window. The toy chest itself served as bench. I rolled out of the bed and grabbed the side as my legs threatened to give out. This baby wasn't going to make things easy for me. I waited a minute and took a step.

Nothing happened. Relived, I sighed and made my way over to the toy chest. I sat down on it and looked at the sky. It was streaked with blue and pink cotton candy clouds that overlapped in places to create purple pieces. Stood up using the still as leverage. The sight would have taken my breath away if the contents of my stomachs hadn't first. I sat back down and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. _Ewww,_I thought. I tried to remembered if I had eaten anything but the bag of animal crackers. I couldn't recall. I shivered again and realized that I was still wearing my jeans and t-shirt. I swallowed and nearly threw up again. My teeth felt like a fuzzy caterpillar had died them. I took a deep breath and stood up. Nothing happened.

I took this little break in my morning sickness schedule to rummage around to find my suitcase. It was under the bed. I pulled my brush, toothbrush and toothpaste out of the front pocket. I made my way to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I tried it again. Nothing. I pounded on the wooden door.

"Hello? Hello!" I called. I jigged the knob. Still nothing. I pounded on the door again. And stopped when the knob slowly turned. I stepped back and waited for whoever was on the other side to come in. The door swung open slowly and a man stepped in.

"Hello" He was tall and had his dark hair pulled up into pony tail. His skin was smooth and pinkish. It was obvious that he had just fed. "My name iz Adolphus" he bent over in a sweeping bow. He stood back up and smiled. The effect was creepy. "Velcome to my home."

"Uh...hi?" I was getting a weird vibe off of him. " I was just trying to get to the eh...bathroom." He smiled and moved to shut the door. Something dropped into the pit of my stomach. Slowly he strolled over to a tapestry that had a rather large moon woven into it. He pulled it back revealing a smaller door. He pushed it open. Inside was a toilet,sink and tiny shower.

"I had some remolding done a few years ago, so som zings are not true to the vay they vere." His smile grew wider as I passed him to inspect it. I stood in the middle of the tiny room trying to shove down the panic that was threatening to choke me. I nodded my head not knowing if that was what I was suppose to do. I could feel him watching me. I turned around and walked timidly back to the bed and sat down. He followed me, mimicked my actions,and moved uncomfortably close.

"What did you mean 'true to the way they were'?" I asked trying to make conversation until Nikolas got back from where ever he had disappeared to. Just in case I tossed up the mental barriers I had practiced building on the occasions I was up during the day. I didn't like the idea of someone knowing my thoughts. Adolphus's face changed.

"Vell, the castle has changed a great deal since..." he paused. "Since it vuz originally built." He finished lamely.

"Oh." I shifted looked around. " um.. I don't mean to be rude but do you know where my friend went to? He was with me when we got here but he seems to have disappeared on me." I forced myself to giggle. I eyed the door hoping Nikolas would come bursting through at any minute.

"Nicolas, vill be back later, but until zen you are my house guest." He smiled again. I wished he stop doing that. "He had some business to attend to."

"Oh. Thank you" Anger from an unknown source was threatening to break down the walls that were holding it back. Adolphus must have sensed it because he got up and began to retreat to the door.

"You are velcome to explore the rest of the castle at your will. I vill be serving dinner ven the sun is completely down. I do hope you vill join me." He said as the door shut.

_**- so I do hope you liked this chapter. I know people hate being introduced to new characters suddenly but I like Adolphus, for the most part. I'm still new at accents so I would like some fee back on Adolphus's speech. As you can probably tell he's German but I don't know if the accents right. I hope I didn't offend anyone. Thanks for reading!- LR**_


	16. Chapter 13 Return

_**-I'm on a roll tonight! I've actually had this written for a year now but I had to work my way up to it. I hope you enjoy it!-RL**_

_**Chapter 13**_

I sat in silence for about maybe, two minutes. I could still feel the irrational anger hip away at the walls again. I stood up and grabbed a baggy t-shirt and jeans out of my suitcase. I headed to the shower in hopes that it would calm me down. The shower was tiny, but big enough for me. I didn't like big open areas anyway. I stepped in and let the hot water wash the sweat off of my forehead and back. I scrubbed down and rinsed and was out in ten minutes. I slipped on my clean clothes. Stopped. Someone had been in the room. My suitcase which I had put on my bed was on the floor. The top pocket which had my personal hygiene things in it was sagging in. I picked it up and found it was lighter than it was suppose to be. I opened up the main compartment. It was empty except for my undergarments. I looked up hoping that by some miracle they were on my bed. Nope the only thing there was a burgundy colored dress, with a note card laying next to it. I picked it up.

-_Mae,_

_I hope I have the honor of you attendance at dinner this evening. The time has slightly changed. Please come down when the moon is high. I hope this dress is suited to your liking._

_Adolphus_

The anger broke down the walls in my chest and flooded over me. _How __**dare**__ he take my clothes? _I thought as got up and pulled open the standing closet. The lack of color hit me. Red. Every last one of the dresses in the damned thing was red. I tried to curb the anger that was consuming me at every passing second. I slammed the doors shut with all the force I was capable of. The sound reverberated in the suffocating silence making me feel a little better. I glanced out the window at the full moon and sighed knowing that the drop, if it didn't kill, would at least cripple me. _What about the baby? _ asked the voice in the back of my head. I sighed, turned around, and let out a low growl. I grabbed the dress on my bed and the only pair of shoes I had, and hurled them out the window, letting out a shriek as I did so.

"You know, that was a very expensive dress" My anger gave way just a little as I recognized the voice. Nikolas. I ran and slammed my shoulder into him. Pain ripped through my arm but I knew it would subside, meanwhile I had caught him off guard and he had tumbled to the floor. I proceeded to smash my fist into his face, hoping it would break his nose. I heard a crack as his jaw broke. Blood trickled down his face where my ring, the damned ring that got my into this in the first place, ripped into his cheek. Within seconds he was standing again, rubbing his jaw as it healed. "That's not a very nice way to greet someone you love." He said watching me huff and pace like a caged Bangled Tiger ready to pounce.

"Love? _Love_!?" I screeched charging at him again, fists raised. He held his ground as I rammed into him and pounded his chest over and over like a child throwing a fit. "You don't abandon the person you claim to love! You don't give them over to someone just because, Nikolas." I pulled back and glared at him, eyes filling with unwanted tears. I sat down on the bed and pulled up my legs to rest my head on. I watched him as he made his way over with dried blood on his face. I pang of guilt hit me. _No, no guilt_. I told myself_. He handed you over to some vampire creep to do Goddess-knows-what with, abandoned you when you need him most, no guilt._

"Mae" he said soothingly as he sat down on the bed next to me. His skin contrasted with the black bedding. Suddenly I had the urge to reach out a curl up into his arms, like I use. I inwardly scolded myself again. "I did this for you" he whispered in my ear. I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to me. His cold fingers slid under my chin; I didn't have the will to keep him from turning my face toward him. He locked eyes with me. "Listen to me. Adolphus will not hurt you. He's a friend of sorts."

"Oh that makes me feel _so_ much better. Of sorts" I mimicked him on the last words. "You are aware he has this weird _thing_ for me right?" Nikolas raised his shoulders in a shrug. "Don't raise your shoulders at me! Don't give that look! I'm not crazy!" I rethought what had happened. Maybe I had over reacted with the dress. A bit. _Just_ a bit. I put my hands on my stomach and a wave of panic spread over me. I hadn't been thinking when I had launched a poor excuse for an attack on Nikolas. I felt a small almost undetectable movement. I felt my face relax suddenly. Nikolas was watching me; I threw up my mental barriers so suddenly he looked taken a back for a second.

"Mae" his voice was quiet. "What's wrong?" He knew better than to pry if I threw up the barriers. "What is wrong? Please, tell me. If Adolphus did something to you I'll…" He trailed off and I could literally _see_ the thoughts he was having. Unconsciously, his lips pulled back into a snarl, and then his face smoothed over. I didn't like that look.

"No! No other than being well, creepy he hasn't done anything. I just don't like this 'arrangement' that's all." Why was I defending Adolphus? I didn't like this at all but hey he was just doing a favor for a friend – of sorts. Wasn't his fault he was creepy, right? I took a deep breath waiting for his eyes to look a bit more clam. "Its just," I paused looking for the right words. "Apparently vampire sex _isn't_ an effective form of birth control"

If vampires could die again, I'm pretty sure Nickolas would be sprawled on the floor, motionless from a heart attack. I waited for a few minutes then got up, pulling my face from Nikolas's hand. He was stone still as I strolled over to the window and looked out. Somehow the dress and shoes I had tossed had disappeared, along with my anger. I sighed and turned back to my vampire statue. He was gone. I figured as much. My stomach growled and I sighed

I pulled off my baggy shirt and jeans and opened the closet. My stomach growled again as a reached for a dress. I pulled one out at random and slid it on,eying the high-heels that lined the bottom. No way was I going to risk life and limb trying to walk in those. I crouched down and rifled through the back and found a pair of slippers and put them on. I made my way to the door. I stopped at the vanity, cringing as I looked at my reflection. I pulled the braid out and ran a brush through the knots. I braided my hair again and stuck a jeweled hair clip at the bottom. At least no one could chide me for being a mess at dinner. I opened the door and found the dress and my shoes folder neatly in a pile at my feet. I picked them up and put them on the chair in front of the vanity.

I let my nose guide me as I wandered around the castle. It was like being thrown back in to the sixteenth century. Brightly colored portraits of Adolphus's ancestors lined the walls. Some of the women were holding little dogs, others fans or what ever was fashionable for that era. The men always stood, either leaning against something or up right. One in particular caught my eye. It was of a little girl. She was seated on a small wooden chair. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap, covered by the folds of her yellow dress. Dark brown curls framed her face making her seem as though she could reach out and embrace me. Her lips, which were a pale pink that only children have, were curled into a sad smile. Her solemn green eyes bore into mine as I stood transfix by the taste of bitter sorrow.

"So, I see you ave found my sizter." I jumped as Adolphus's voice came from beside me. "Her name vas Belinda. She vuz very young vhen she died. The room you are occupying vas her'z and her favorite color vas red. Here she iz only ight. She hated that drez, but my mozer was very persuasive sometimes." He chuckled at a memory I saw dance across his face. " My mozer vuz very angery vhen she pazt, she blamed my fazer becoze he favored me." I looked at him but he stared ahead at Belinda's face. "Belinda vus a very quiet child. Mozer use to say she vus alvays sinking, alvays vaching you to see vhat you vere doing. But for a solem child, she loved to ride her horze in the medow. Vone nite zhere vuz a fier vere ve kept the horzse" He paused. "She tired to save her favorite buz the smoke made it impozable fer her to gez out." He reached up and stroked the painting's face. Small red dots welled up in his eyes and slid down his face, coming to rest on his white collar. "Mozer vasn't the same after that. She vould lock herself in Belinda's room. Sometimez I vould hear her laughing, uzers she vould veep. You look jus like her."

"I. I'm sorry" slightly taken aback. I didn't want to know what it would feel like to lose a sibling. He sighed.

"No, no I am. You muz still be angry vif me for taking your clothes. I juz thought you might like za dresses better. I vill make sur that they are returned to your room." He paused and looked at me." I have trouble remembering you are not Belinda. I am sorry." He smiled sadly. "Now, " his smiled got a little bigger. Now is didn't scare me. "you mus be starving now zat zhere are two of you."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, how did you know about my my..." I trailed off slightly taken a back. I had just told Nikolas…Nikolas.

"It vus easy to guess at, vhen Nicolas flew at me in a hoof." He laughed and I didn't think it was unpleasant. "Have you told him who the fozer is?

"_He_ is the father" I said confused. Adolphus stopped laughing and his face darkened. I really didn't like_ that_ look.

"Zhat my dear iz not poszable. Ve are the Valking dead, Ve can not make children. But come along" he took my hand and pulled in the direction I had been walking. "Ve muz get you to dinner. Nicolas iz vaiting"


End file.
